


She Knows

by Endraking



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allusions to BTVS, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Jenna Geyer knows, Jenna Geyer might be the #1 Scott McCall fan, Nervous Nolan, Nice Things for Scott McCall, Post Series, Protective Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Scared Liam Dunbar, Scott is a Good Friend, Scott on break from College, Theo Raeken is a Little Shit, relentless fluff, scott pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 05:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15943115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endraking/pseuds/Endraking
Summary: Scott McCall returns back home between semesters at Davis and receives a desperate call from Liam.





	She Knows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liliaeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliaeth/gifts).



> This proves that I can write fluff. Seriously though, I had a bit of fun writing this piece and Scott McCall deserves nice things.

She Knows

 

 

He looked around his room carrying his backpack with books and tossed his black duffel on the freshly made bed.  He let the bag slide off his shoulder and slip to the floor as he took in the feel and smell of his room from growing up.  It smelled the same, smelled like home but his scent was faintly clinging to the room.  He smiled to himself as he spun around and threw himself onto the empty side of his soft bed.

It felt good to be home.  He’d enjoyed his semester at Davis and it had been a difficult transition from looking over his shoulder and constantly searching for hunters, traps, and monsters to study halls, practices, frat parties.  It took him a few weeks to finally adjust to the different expectations, from others and himself, but he’d made it.  Now he looked forward to a couple of weeks with his mom and the pack.

He ran his fingers through the thick curly bangs he’d grown as he relaxed into the mattress.  When he finally felt free, his phone began to ring.  He quickly retrieved it from his pocket and saw that Liam was calling as he pressed the green accept button.  “Hey, Liam.”

His beta’s voice sounded hushed but harried, “Scott!  It’s serious!  I need you to come to my house like now.”

“Wait up, Liam.  What’s going on?”

“No time, Scott.  Like now.”

He smiled against the phone, “Okay.  I am on the way.”

He pulled himself up as Liam replied, “See you soon.  Welcome back home.”

He ended the call and mumbled lightly, “It’s good to be back.”

 

When he arrived at the Geyer house, he moved to knock on the door, but Liam opened it just as he was raising his hand.  He began, “Hey Li- “

His beta lunged forward and hugged him tightly, “I’m so glad to see you.  Thank you for coming.  It’s bad dude.  Like really bad.”

The Alpha returned the embrace and Liam pulled him into the house and kicked the door closed as they moved towards the dining room.  When he stepped into the room, Nolan was sitting in a chair on the side close to him with Liam’s mother, Jenna, on the opposite side.  His eyes widened slightly as he realized he hadn’t met her before.

He could see the resemblance, with her ocean blue eyes and lightly sandy blonde hair.  She looked to him with a small smile and held up her large wine glass that colorfully read, “World’s Greatest Mom!”

He weakly waved as Liam sat in the empty chair next to Nolan and motioned to the empty chair near the Alpha.  Jenna softly stated, “You must be Scott.  Liam has told me all about you.  I was hoping we could meet before you went off to college, but it wasn’t meant to be.”  He stepped and extended his hand, but she quickly stood, setting her glass on the table and pulled him in for a hug with a comment, “Oh, Scott.  I’m a hugger.  I hope that’s okay.”

He smiled and looked to Liam in confusion as they embraced and continued to stare as she returned to her seat.  He asked, “Liam, what’s going on?”

Jenna glanced to Scott before she leaned over and retrieved several full bottles of Liam’s anti-psychotics from her bag and set them on the table.  She asked, “Did you know he hasn’t taken his medication in over six months?”

He nervously rubbed the back of his head and met her gaze, as Liam lowered his head, “Well, lacrosse has been good for him.”

She took a sip of her wine before she answered, “Scott.  Lacrosse helped with his aggression in the past but not like this.  I think you have something to do with it.”

He shrugged and chuckled, “I’m a good friend?”

Nolan giggled at Scott’s reply and Jenna looked to the nervous boy, “We aren’t done Nolan.  Don’t think I don’t have questions for you.”

Nolan lowered his head and stopped making any sound.  Scott began to say something, but Liam commented, “Scott, she found the training gear.”

He tilted his head as Jenna commented, “The shredded training gear!  That was over $200.  And don’t think I didn’t notice the chains.”

He quickly commented, “Mrs. Geyer, it’s not- “

Jenna’s smile widened, “Scott, call me Jenna or Mom.  We’re _family,_ right?”

The word danced on his tongue, “Family?”  It took a moment before he continued, “It’s not what it looks like.”

She quickly answered, “So he’s not in a cult that I need to be worried about?”

The boys giggled, and Scott replied, “No.  He’s not in a cult.  He’s- He’s- “

She finished as he couldn’t quite get the words out, “He’s a werewolf, right?”

All three of their eyes shot to her as she raised her brows in recognition before taking another sip of wine, “I’m right?  Right?”

He lowered his brow and narrowed his eyes slightly, “Wait, you know?”

She reached towards the Alpha and placed her hand on his forearm, “Of course I know, Scott.  I’m a mother.  It’s our job to know these things.”

He turned to Liam, “Did you know she knew?”

Liam shook his head, looking like a lost puppy, “No.  I mean I thought I was good at hiding things.”

Nolan elbowed him, “Liam, you suck at hiding things.”

Liam shoved the former hunter back, “I don’t.  You do.”

Jenna corrected them, “Boys.  You both are bad at it.”

Scott looked back to her, “How though?”

She muttered a single word lowly, that was barely loud enough to be caught, “Hellmouth.”

“What?”

Almost as soon as he finished she parroted, “What?”

He shook his head, “I’m confused.  If you knew, why am I here?”

She commented, “You’re his Alpha right?”

Liam looked to Scott and pleaded, “I didn’t tell her Scott.  I swear.”

He nodded and asked, “How did you know that?”

She tilted her head with a knowing smile, “Scott, dear.  I love my son, but he only has one volume.  I’m surprised the entire town doesn’t know.”

Nolan chuckled as he remarked, “Actually most of the town knows.”

Liam directed his argument to Nolan, “I can keep things secret.  I don’t share everything!”

Jenna held her mouth as she giggled, “Will you tell me what happened between you two now?”

Nolan sighed and lowered his head as he told Jenna about what happened with Monroe’s hunters and the crusade against the supernaturals of Beacon Hills.  Scott watched her neutral expression during the story, only shifting to take a sip of her wine.  When the former hunter finished, he looked to her, tears in his eyes.  She asked simply, “Did you apologize?”

Liam answered with a small smile, “Yeah.  We’re good.”

She asked, “Nolan, do your parents expect you to be here through dinner?”

The nervous teen nodded, and she continued, “Good.  I have something for you.”  She stood and walked out the back, sliding glass door.  Nolan looked to Scott, “Isn’t this scary?  I mean she already knows everything?”

He couldn’t put his finger on it, but he got the feeling that it was okay.  During their conversation her scent didn’t give away anything but loving care towards the three of them.  He glanced to the door as she almost charged in holding a large pair of sheers.  She pointed them at Nolan, “These are for you.”

The nervous teen jumped out of his chair, “Wh-What?”

He set them on the table with a pair of pink flowery gloves, “Liam forgave you, which says a lot since he still holds a grudge against the T Rex in “The Land Before Time”- “

Liam cried out, interrupting her, “Mo~m!  Stop!”

She side eyed him, “I’m your mother.  Embarrassing you is my privilege!”  She looked back to Nolan, “I’m glad you two are doing well but I’m still a little mad.  Since it’s Liam’s chore to cut the hedges and clean out the gutters, I think you could do it for him, for me.”

Nolan nodded slowly and picked up the gloves and sheers and walked towards the glass door.  She followed him and placed her hand on his shoulder.  Nolan turned, and she embraced him tightly and whispered lowly, “I’m sorry for what happened to you.  I know what it’s like to be afraid and alone, and not know what to do.  I know what it’s like to lose someone close to you.  I’m glad you made the right decision when it mattered.”

Nolan began to sob as he lowered his head to her shoulder.  She continued, “If you ever feel scared, feel alone, call Liam, call me.  Come here.  You are always welcome in this house.”

She slowly released him, and the former hunter stepped away, two tears streaking his face.  With a playful smile she said, “When you finish it should be dinner time and I’ll send you some help.  Make sure your parents are good with you staying here for dinner.”  She laughed a little, “And I’m making brownies.”

Nolan chuckled at stepped to the backyard.

Scott looked to Liam, “Your mom is awesome.”

The beta almost ghosted the words, “I didn’t realize.”

The loud voice from upstairs, belonging to a certain chimera asked, “Mom?  Did I hear you are making brownies?”

Jenna shook her head as the heavy footsteps moved down the stairs and Scott looked to Theo.  He didn’t remember catching the chimera’s scent but when Theo made it down, it made sense.  Theo smelled like home, like the Geyer house.

He asked, “Theo, you live here?”

Jenna stepped up behind Scott and replied, “He’s my other son now.”

Theo looked to both of them with wide eyes, “What’s going on?”

Liam chuckled as he answered, “If you wouldn’t lose yourself watching old reruns with your headphones on you would’ve heard.”

Theo shot a glare to Liam, “Heard what?”

Scott calmly answered, “She knows.”

Jenna nodded her head as Theo smugly remarked, “Knows what?”

Jenna laughed at his bravado, “Theo, don’t you owe Scott an apology?”

The chimera huffed and looked away, “What for?”

She pushed past the alpha and stepped up to the rebellious teen and pulled his chin to meet her eyes, “You know what for!  Or do you want me to tell you?”

The mask slipped away, and Theo sighed before he met the Alpha’s gaze, “I’m sorry Scott.  For everything.”

He slowly nodded and gave a weak smile.  She looked to both of her sons and commented, “Shouldn’t you two go help Nolan with the chores?”

Theo snorted, “He earned those chores.  I finished mine after school.”

She shrugged lightly and commented equally, “You’re right Theo.  But, if you want to play video games with Liam later, you’ll help.”

Liam loudly complained, “MO~M!”

Jenna turned to her son, “Now, you and Theo need to go help Nolan in the yard.”

Theo quickly argued, “But isn’t he being punished?”

She retorted, “And so are both of you.” 

The two shuffled towards back door and when they stepped outside and slid it closed, she addressed him, “I can’t thank you enough.”

The warmth in his chest blossomed into a genuine smile and laugh, “You don’t need to thank me.”

Her smile faded, and her neutral, serious expression returned, “I do.  You did something I wouldn’t have done.  You gave me back my son.”

He shook his head, “Liam was hurting and he- “

She placed her hands on his shoulders and met his gaze, those blues piercing his stoic armor, “No, Scott.  If he had attacked me, tried to kill me, I don’t think I would’ve done the same.”  A tear slid down her face as she continued, “People like you are so rare in our world.  You might not have had all the right answers, but you found a way to save them.”  She tilted her head to the door and he looked out to see Nolan, Liam, and Theo shoving each other playfully and throwing the shrub scraps.

He whispered, “Yeah, I guess I did.”

She wiped away the tear and smiled softly at the boys, “I’m pretty sure Liam has feelings for at least one of those boys.”

He looked to her in confusion, “Really?  Which one?”

She glanced back, “I don’t know.  I don’t think he’s figured it out yet.  With what happened between Hayden and to Brett…”

Her words faded into a heavy silence. 

“But, I’m also mad at you.”

He turned his head and asked, “Why?”

She tilted her head and seriously asked, “When was the last time you looked out for yourself?”

He shook his head, “I don’t understand.”

“This world will chew up people like you, like us, if you let it.  It will try to destroy everything that you could have and leave you empty while everyone around you experiences the joys of life.”

The words struck him.  He thought back to high school and everything he’d missed because of his life.  He remembered the tough choices, the pain, the loss.  As he reflected, he felt her rub the top of his back, “Scott, do me a favor, okay?  Don’t let Scott McCall only be the True Alpha.  I want to see Scott McCall the veterinarian.  I want to see Scott McCall the happily married man with a family or if you aren’t into romantic relationships, then you happy however that looks.  Not because you’re relieved that nasty threat is gone, not because some disaster was averted, but just because you are happy.”

He met her smile and they watched the guys roughhouse in the backyard for several moments before Jenna asked, “Would you like something to drink?  I have more wine.”

Scott chuckled as they moved back towards the table, “No.  I’m underage.”

She blew a raspberry, “You saved this town more than once.  I don’t think the Sheriff is going to bust down my door for your underage drinking.  It’s not like you can even get drunk.”

They sat at the table and she took a sip as he asked, “Theo lives here?”

She nodded, “Yeah.  I found him parked at the grocery store.  One of the deputies was trying to make him move his truck even though he had no gas.  When I realized he was living out of it, I may have lost my temper a little.”

She chuckled, and he tilted his head, “A little?”

“Okay, more than a little.  When I told the deputy that he “wouldn’t talk to my son that way” it snowballed into this.  You should’ve seen their faces when Theo and Liam saw each other.”

She giggled and recalled, “Theo said, “Now I see who he gets it from”.”

“They were happy?”

She shook her head, “Oh no.  They broke a vase upstairs fighting.  Then I grounded them until they could act like responsible adults.”

He fought back the laugh, “Then they are still grounded?”

She almost did a spit take with her wine, “Right?  No, they worked through some things.  Now, you wouldn’t think there was ever bad blood between them.  Sometimes, all someone needs to make that change is for someone to believe in them and someone to love them.”

He lowered his head as the thoughts of Theo being homeless resurfaced and the guilt began to sit heavy, “He’s lucky to have you.”

She corrected, “He’s lucky to have you.  You’re the reason he believed he could change.”

He slowly looked up, and searched her eyes for some reassurance, “Scott, you know Theo talks to himself a lot.  It’s kind of cute but it’s what he says.  “What would Scott do?”  “What would Scott think?”  He really looks up to you.  Liam does too.”

Scott replied, “I didn’t know he was homeless though.  I should’ve- “

“Scott.  You can’t be everywhere.  The whole world isn’t your responsibility.”

He meekly said, “Sometimes it feels that way.”

“Of course it does but it’s not true.  You have to take care of yourself.  And, it’s okay to tell people no.”  And if anyone can’t accept that answer, have them call me?”

Curiosity got the better of him and he asked, “How do you know all this?”

She finished her glass of wine and spoke softly, the smile faded, her eyes locked just past him, “In another life, I wasn’t Jenna.  I was someone else who had to fill very big shoes like yours.  I tried to do what you are trying still.  I guess it worked but that life’s over.”  She sadly stated, “I miss my friends, my family from that life.  But that’s what happens.”

“Who were you?”

She looked back to him and smiled, “It doesn’t matter. I’m Jenna Geyer.  Mother, homemaker and wife.  That’s what matters.”  He began to speak but she continued, “Oh, and Scott, if you ever need anything, don’t hesitate to call.”

She looked to the pill bottles, “I wish he would’ve said something sooner.  I would’ve stopped having his medication refilled.  These pills are expensive!”

He chuckled, “My mom said the same thing about my inhaler.”

She laughed and stood up, looking towards the kitchen, “I should check on my roast and start fixing the brownies.”  She glanced back to him, “Are you staying for dinner?”

With a coy smile he replied, “No.”

Her smile grew larger, reaching her eyes, “Alright.  Before you head back to school, I’d like to have you and your family over for dinner.”

He turned towards the door, “That sounds good.  I should go, Mom should be getting home from her shift soon.”

Before he could turn around she was hugging him, “Just like I told Nolan and you overheard, you aren’t alone, ever.”

He whispered, “Thanks, _mom_.”


End file.
